William Lasater Studios
William Lasater Film Filmography ''William Lasater Film (Live Action) 'Feature Films' * William Lasater (co-production with Walt Disney Pictures, Walt Disney Animation Studios, Disneytoon Studios, Warner Bros. Pictures, Curious Pictures, The Baby Einstein Company, Kids WB!, Nintendo, 4Kids Entertainment, Pikachu the Movie, Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, Nicktoons, 20th Century Fox, Blue Sky Studios, Warner Animation Group, Village Roadshow Pictures, New Line Cinema, Alcon Entertainment, Pixar Animation Studios, DreamWorks Pictures, DreamWorks Animation, MTV Films, Comedy Central, Columbia Pictures, TriStar Pictures, Jim Henson Productions, Sesame Workshop, CCI, lion Animation Studios, Handmade Films International, Revolution Studios, Happy Madison Productions, ImageMovers, Amblin Entertainment, Toho Productions, McDonald's Productions, Klasky Csupo Productions, Rainbow S.R.L., Dimension Films, Troublemaker Studios, Imagenation Abu Dhabi, Media Rights Capital, PBS Kids Spout, Gracie Films, Fuzzy Door Productions, Vivendi Universal Games, Nick Jr, Noggin, Discovery Kids, Ragdoll, LuxAnimation, Humongous Entertainment, It's A Junior Adventure, Scholastic, Out of the Blue, Cartoon Network Movies, Universal Pictures, Naughty Dog, Traveller's Tales, IILumination Entertainment, Amblimation, Foucs Features, Laika, Harvey Entertainment Productions, Image Entertainment, Universal Animation Studios, Bagdasarian Productions, NCircle, Decode Entertainment, The Lyons Group, Classic Media, Polygram Films, Lyrick Studios, Spike TV, Sony, Sony Pictures Animation, Sony Wonder, BBC, Animal Planet, Discovery Channel, Dorling Kindersley, Schlesinger Media, Ocean Video Games, 21 Laps Entertainment, 1492 Pictures, Pathé Pictures, National Geographic, Rankin-Bass Marathon Incorporated, MGM, LucasArts, Sega, Eidos, Hub Network, Animaniacs Movies, Inc., Marvel Studios, KRO Pictures, Jerry Bruckheimer Films, Buena Vista Games, Square Enix, Jetix, CBC Kids, Touchstone Pictures, Legendary Pictures, Destination Films, GoAnimate Studios, Gullane Entertainment, Nelvnan Limited, Marathon Media, Joker Films, Entertainment One, Reel FX Animation, HiT Entertainment, Hasbro Studios, TeamTO, The K Entertainment Company, Keystone Entertainment, Walden Media, B.D. Fox Films, Viva Pictures, Lionsgate, Crest Animation, Summit Entertainment, NWave Pictures, Starz Animation, Vanguard Animation, Saban Bands, Scholastic, Taffy Entertainment, DiC, Toei Company LTD., Toei Animation, Republic Pictures, DC Comics, ABC Family, Yakko Warner Productions, Reese Ambler Productions, Shadow101815 Productions, Cpend7 Pictures and Bubbyaustin Studios) * Galaxy Man (co-production with Film Roman) * Kids in Play: Adventures of Gdventures Piny (Live Action) * William Lasater 2 (co-production with Star Cinema-ABS-CBN) * Wild West * Me Goofon (co-production with HBO Company) ''William Lasater Animation 'Feature Films' * Kids in Play: Adventures of Gdventures Piny (Animation) * Soda * Caillou (Film) * Neies of the Pendo * Dennis the Menace (Film) * The Monkey King: A Superhero Tale of China, Retold from the Journey to the West * The Legend of Tutenstein * Kids in Play: Adventures of Gdventures Piny 2 * The Simpsons (Film) (co-production with Gracie Films) * 1807 * There's a Wolf in My Pudding * Spy Fox and Pajama Sam 'Television series' * The 7D in JollyWood (2016) (on Netflix) * Teenage FairyTale Dropouts (2016) (on Netflix) * The Davincibles is Adventures (2017) (on Netflix) * Little Einsteins and the Explorer (2017) (on Netflix) 'TV specials' * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: Scooby-Doo and The Goons (Network: Kabillion, and Cartoon Network,) 'Short films' * The Lady with the Alligator Purse * Kids In Play * Lil Creepers (Short Films) * Freddi Fish and Putt-Putt 'Commercials' Kids in Play: Adventures of Gdventures Piny * Geico™ "Gecko meets Loud Kiddington, Leo, Phineas, and Alfred Hedgehog," * Dr. Pepper™ "Featuring Milo Skunk, and Camille Wallaby," 'Classics' William Lasater Classics ''Toy Story Studios (Animation) 'Feature Films' * United States * Zoomister * The Prince and the Pauper * The Black Cauldron * The Seven Dwarfs * Cartoon all-Stars to the Rescue * Cat VS Dogs ''DOG'S (Live Action) 'Feature Films' * Mall (co-production with Fox Searchlight Pictures) * I Love You (co-production with Tristar Pictures) * Mom (Film) (co-production with Fox Searchlight Picture) * Kids of Works (co-production with Fox Searchlight Pictures and Tristar Pictures) * Story of Book (co-production with Relativity Media) * Street 2740 (co-production with Scott Free Productions) ''Channel'' * WLTV * WLTV Kids (Channel) * WLTV Saturday (From MIGUZI) * WLTV Saturday With Litton (From Litton Saturday)